The present invention relates in general to an aquatic surface-skimming device and on the other hand pertains, more particularly, to an aquatic device that may be used as an aquatic toy for recreation or exercise use wherein one or more participants manually throw or otherwise propel the device, as a projectile, in a particular direction across the surface of a body of water whereupon the device becomes supported by hydrodynamic forces. In this regard it is an objective of the present invention to provide such an aquatic device wherein the hydrodynamic forces support the projectile in a skimming action over the surface of a body of water, with the design being such as to prevent any skipping or tumbling of the projectile relative to the surface of the body of water.
The utilization of projectiles, especially balls or aerodynamically shaped objects for throwing through the atmosphere is quite well-known. Ball games as such go back to antiquity in terms of being used for both recreation and exercising. Surface-skimming projectiles such as hockey pucks have been used also for sporting events such as hockey games in which the objective is to place the projectile into a net that is established as the goal.
Water sports have employed balls as the game projectile in such a manner that participants pass the ball to each other, usually through the air, the ball being buoyant, much like a basketball, although it is played in the water. Because of the spherical shape of a ball, a ball does not exhibit desirable characteristics for use as a surface-skimming projectile, and is not meant to have any appreciable surface-skimming range when thrown.
Various types of projectiles and discs are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 12,801, W. J. Von Kammerhueber; U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,628, E. M. Burr; U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,091, G. T. Bresnahan et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,201, R. G. Leise; U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,472, R. A. Kerr. With regard to these prior art patents, by way of example, the Bresnahan et al patent shows a discus intended to be thrown through the air. This structure is not taught as for use in connection with a body of water and furthermore the weight of this device is excessive if applied in a water-air interface environment. Further, by way of example the Leise patent shows an inflated disc of quite different geometric construction that also is of relatively heavy weight particularly in comparison with the structure of the present invention. In both the Leise and Bresnahan devices, as to be discussed in more detail hereinafter, it is not possible to obtain a smooth surface-skimming action on water that is obtained with the device of the present invention. Both of these prior art devices are capable primarily of only a skipping action when used in an air-water interface environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aquatic device which is specially shaped hydrodynamically so as to provide a smooth skimming action when the projectile is thrown.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aquatic device which is characterized by enhancement in its stability, increased range, and increased velocity when manually thrown or otherwise projected by a user in a surface-skimming motion across a surface of a body of water.